From Middle To Earth
by hisluv
Summary: Our favourite characters get transpoted to earth, only tLotR was never written, so no one knows who they are.EDITED
1. Prologue Wind

From Middle to Earth.

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold**, and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- this story is after the three books/films, and no one died- (Yay!)

* * *

Okay, disclaimer- I don't own anyone from tLotR, but everyone else is mine.

* * *

Prologue- Wind.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted, pointing to something on the horizon.

They were out patrolling the borders, something Gondor did frequently for security, their King often riding with them.

Legolas, having come for a visit from Mirkwood, chose to go with. Others had joined as well, the Hobbits were there from the shire, and Gandalf was passing through Gondor. Gimli had come with Legolas, and Faramir and Eowyn were on their honeymoon, so it was almost like old times.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, riding up to the elf.

"I'm not sure. Something magical. It is like a storm brewing." He answered, his elvish eyes seeing far.

Noticing their worried faces, Gandalf squinted at the focus of their attention. Suddenly, his horse reared. "We must ride now!" The wizard roared. "Leave this place, before…"

Legolas stared in horror as Gandalf was swept up by the 'wind', knowing there was no time to escape.

People ran around in panic as they watched their King being swallowed up along with the rest of his friends.

Then, just as quickly as the storm had arrived, it dissipated, leaving behind everyone but those who were a part of the destruction with the ring.

* * *

THE END! (Nah, just kidding. More coming up.) Please review. 


	2. Chapter 1 Bathtubs and Explanations

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- First of all I want to thank Snodgrass Winkle for reviewing.

Please review, I don't care if it's a flame- it'll help me to improve my writing style.

* * *

Anyway, disclaimer- I own no one except Laurel and Dee Dee. (Unfortunately.)

Anyone know of a slave auction where they're selling Legolas?

No? Shame.

Okay, I don't have anything else to say, so on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 1- Bathtubs and Explanations.

Our favourite people were at that moment in a portal, transporting them to who knows where. The journey, though short- probably due to the fact that they were flying at the average speed of a jumbo jet- was excruciatingly painful. There were bright lights that made everyone close their eyes in pain, and it wasn't exactly a smooth ride. Every time they turned a corner, they crashed into the walls, so it was a relief when it finally ended.

**Thump! Whumph! Bang Bang Bang! Splash!**

Aragorn groaned and rolled over. His first thoughts were for his friends. "Is everyone alright?"

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Yes."

"I'm okay." Answered the four hobbits who were piled on top of each other. Everyone else answered, including Gimli from his seat in a modern sink- something the Middle Earthers hadn't seen before.

"Legolas?" Aragorn asked, when his elvish friend failed to answer. "Legolas, where are you?"

Worried for their friend, everyone stood up and started to search the area.

**Meanwhile Upstairs…**

Legolas opened his eyes with a flutter that a southern belle would be jealous off. When he opened his baby blues, the first thing he saw was… another pair of eyes. Forest green, with a tangle of red hair surrounding a shocked face.

Legolas frowned. Shocked? Why was she shocked? He glanced down and immediately turned red. He was in a bath. Her bath. With her in it too. Legolas jumped up and sprang out of the bath, landing on the floor beside it. In apology he bowed, his hair obscuring his face until all you could see was his pink ear-tips.

"My apologies, my Lady. I did not mean to… intrude." He cast a fleeting glance at the girl's face, which by now was also red.

"What…? How…? Who are you?" The girl gasped, after making sure the bubbles in her bath covered her.

"I'm- my name is Legolas and…"

Just then, a shout came from below them. _"Legolas!"_

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted back. Suddenly realising that the girl was still in the bath, he headed towards the door, intending to close it before his friends arrived.

"Legolas!" Gimli exclaimed, as he came up the stairs. "What are you doing?" He asked, eyeing Legolas suspiciously as he tried to block the view through the door.

"What are you hiding?" Faramir wanted to know.

"Nothing!" Legolas said too quickly. At Aragorn's gaze, he broke down. "Okay. It's a lady, but she is unclothed, and in the bath and…"

"Unclothed?" Pippin repeated.

"In the bath?" Echoed Merry.

Eowyn looked at Legolas. "Why are you wet?"

Legolas looked down at himself frantically. "Well, I was in the bath too and…"

"In the bath?" Frodo blinked.

"With the girl?" Sam asked, impressed.

"No!" Cried Legolas. "I wasn't in the bath… Okay, I was, but not on purpose. I don't know what happened- I was just there."

"It's true." The girl said, coming up behind the elf, wrapped in a towel. "He kind of appeared from mid-air."

Suddenly, the front door slammed, making everyone jump.

"Laurel?" A voice called.

"Quick!" Hissed the redheaded girl, obviously Laurel. "Out the window and… Too late." She said, hearing the visitor coming up the stairs. Noticing that she was still only wrapped in a towel, she quickly grabbed Legolas by the hair and brought his surprised face to her own.

"There you are."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3 Kisses and Apologies

_**

* * *

Key. **_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

Disclaimer- see previous chapter 

* * *

Chapter 2- Kisses and Apologies. 

"Well." Said the girl, eyeing Laurel whose lips were locked with Legolas'. "You finally got yourself a man. Doesn't matter. If I want him, I'll have him." She told Laurel in a poisonous voice, laying her hand with its extremely long red nails on Legolas' shoulder.

The elf pulled away from Laurel and gave the other girl a look just as poisonous, something Aragorn didn't expect from an elf.

"My name is Dee Dee." She said, grabbing Legolas' face and placing a smacker on his lips. Then, she flounced away, after giving Laurel a haughty look.

"Legolas, laddie. Will you be all right?" Gimli questioned. "You look as though yeh'll be sick."

"I do feel rather nauseas," Legolas swallowed, before hurtling into the bathroom and throwing up.

"Your name's Laurel, right?" Gandalf asked the girl, who was holding the towel to herself.

"Yes."

"And the other girl?"

"My cousin, Dee Dee," she said with a shudder.

"Tell me," Aragorn spoke. "Why would a girl kiss an Elvin Princeling just because her cousin appears? It's not something one usually does. Especially to a stranger."

"And why did you not scream when Legolas appeared out of thin air and landed in your bath?" Pippin added. "Girls always scream at things like that, don't they, Merry?"

"They do. Girls scream at things like that."

"Well, I don't." Laurel said. "I'm not like most girls. And I kissed him because I knew my cousin would go after him, and I couldn't let that happen. I've seen what she does to men- it's not pretty."

"But why did you _kiss _him?" Eowyn questioned over the background of Legolas spewing.

Laurel sighed and tightened her hold on her towel, which was threatening to slip. "I thought she'd leave him alone if she thought he was taken. She's done it before."

Just then, Legolas came out of the bathroom looking pale.

"There you are!" Came a happy shout from the stairwell. A few seconds later, an attractive older woman with greying hair had latched onto Legolas, kissing him on the lips.

"Why do people keep doing that!" Legolas demanded of the woman who ignored him and carried on bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Mom!" Laurel cried, embarrassed.

"Laurel dear, I'm so happy you found yourself a man. I was beginning to think you swayed the other way." She said cheerfully, not noticing that Laurel had gone red with embarrassment. Turning to Legolas again, she beamed, causing Legolas to back away. "I know you'll make a great husband for my little girl. Dee Dee told me you were handsome, but she never told me you looked like an angel! So, dear, white or cream?"

"What?" Legolas said, unable to think clearly with all that was going on.

"Laurel's dress. White or cream?"

"Cream." Legolas said, hoping she'd go away if he gave her an answer.

"You are so right!" She chirped, turning and bounding down the hallway to go back down the stairs.

Laurel was frozen on the spot. Her mom was actually serious about the marriage thing? She groaned when she heard her mother tell someone, presumably on the phone, that her only daughter was getting hitched. She blushed as she noticed everyone's gazes on her.

"Sorry." She said, addressing Legolas. "My mom's a bit eager. She's been wanting to marry me off since I turned eighteen, which was a month ago." She shrugged in apology.

"Honey!" Laurel's mom shouted from downstairs. "I called a bunch of people and we're going to have a party tomorrow night, okay?"

Laurel groaned, and turned to the others. "I'm going to go get dressed, then you can tell me why you're here."

* * *

The end of another chapter- the next one will hopefully be posted quicker than this one. I'm busy doing history and German coursework as well as my usual amount of homework, and my key skills communication level 3 portfolio I have to complete. 

I'm also doing exam practice for German, and tomorrow I've just done a week of work experience at a local hospital, which means I have to catch up on a whole weeks worth of schoolwork.

At least it's Easter holidays now up till the 12th of April- yay!

Now, you'll notice the reviewer responses aren't here unfortunately I can't seem to access them, hopefully they'll be on the next one!

Review- it pleases us, precioussss…


End file.
